


how the story ends

by kittytehkiller



Series: death note [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, and teh same things are true as in my note on my previous rn fic, btw L is trans in this, i am not excusing anyone’s actions, it isn’t explicitly stated but that’s how he and l have bio kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: i am so sorry for all of my death note bullshit
Relationships: Amane Misa/Original Female Character(s), Amane Misa/Yagami Light (one-sided and abusive), Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi, L/Yagami Light
Series: death note [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. me and my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of canon ending

l looks so beautiful, standing outside in the rain like this, that light can feel his heart breaking in his chest. and it’s then that he knows he can’t do this anymore. he can’t keep killing people, can’t kill l, can’t become the god of a perfect new world. a world without this man in it, he thinks, still looking at l, couldn’t be perfect at all.

and he breaks down. light suddenly collapses to his knees in the dirt, sobbing loudly. l’s eyes, already typically wide, widen further. “light?” 

he walks over carefully, as though he’s approaching an injured wild animal, which is, in a sense, exactly what he’s doing. “light? what’s the matter?”, he asks slowly, calmly, tilting his head to the side. 

“i’m kira,” light blurts out. he tells l everything, his eyes red and puffy with tears and his nose running by the time he’s finished. l doesn’t arrest him. l doesn’t leave or attack him or even scold him. he just nods. “alright. should we go back inside? you must be getting cold, light.” 

light sniffles and follows him.

~

light yagami, now thirty years old and happily married to ryuzaki yagami (l changed his legal name to ryuzaki not long after he and light made their relationship official; it just made things easier), smiles softly, gazing at his sleeping husband and two-year-old son. the couple have made a nice life for themselves. they have a moderately nice house, a toddler-aged son, a daughter on the way. light is finally happy.

but sometimes, he wonders about how things could have gone. visions haunt him in dreams, so vivid they might as well be real, of what very well might have happened. l’s death. light continuing to play god, falling further and further down the rabbit hole of becoming kira. light’s own death, after two of l’s successors catch him (he isn’t sure why he always dreams of two, or why their faces are so clear in his subconscious). 

but, at least in this universe, light and l are together. the terrible acts light committed haunt him every day, but, as long as light has his husband, his son, and, in a few short months, his daughter, things will be alright.


	2. my boy builds coffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dw misamisa will get her ending soon. also, mentions of canon events and of eye surgery

misora naomi is even smarter than b accounted for. she figures everything out just before it’s too late. he hasn’t even had the time to properly put his plan into action by the time misora has burst through the door. 

“it was you,” she says in a strangely matter-of-fact tone. her voice doesn’t shake at all. b stares at her for a second, looking past the red numbers floating above her head, numbers that only shinigami eyes can see. “please don’t take this as flirting, but you’re beautiful, naomi misora.” the words just spill out of his mouth. she blinks. 

~

“i truly apologize, l,” misora tells the synthetic voice l uses to communicate, “but i was unable to track down the killer. all my leads ended up being dead ends.” she’s lying, and l knows it, but he doesn’t say anything. “it is no matter,” l assures her. “i have a feeling i know exactly who the culprit is.” 

a voice can be heard in the background, a voice l recognizes. “if i may ask, naomi misora, who is that?” misora smiles. “that’s my new boyfriend, rue ryuzaki.”

~

surprisingly enough, emergency eye transplant surgery isn’t that hard to fake your way through applying for, and b soon has a normal pair of human eyes. 

his real face, misora notes the first time she sees it, is very pretty. brown skin, sharp features, wild black hair framing it all. she tries her hardest not to stare.

~

misora walks, smiling, through a local park, holding her husband’s hand and keeping a close, watchful eye on their five-year-old daughter, umeko, at the same time.

she isn’t sure why, but a vaguely familiar man, watching another man play with two small children, smiles knowingly at b and naomi.


	3. in the dress your husband hates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also: these all take place in teh same universe. and l is autistic, as he always is in all of my fics bc he is autistic

light yagami. misa would have followed that boy anywhere, done anything for him. of course, she knew that he didn’t love her; that still wasn’t enough to snap her out of her lovesick fantasies.

surrendering himself to l is, albeit unintentionally, the kindest thing light ever does for misa. she calls him one day as usual, crimson-painted lips mouthing a cheery greeting millions of times brighter than she really feels, and light tells her everything.

he tells her all of the horrible things he’s done, how he can’t keep doing this anymore. he tells her about realizing all of this the previous day, out in the rain with ryuzaki. his voice takes on a warm tone misa has never heard in it before as he tells her about how understanding ryuzaki was about the whole thing, how he took care of light and didn’t arrest him, how he was actually kind of really really pretty, now that light was really looking at him, and... oh. misa understands now.

she says her goodbyes to him politely, takes a deep breath, and, shortly after hanging up, deletes light’s number from her phone.

~

what can’t be more than a few months later, misa meets a girl. the girl reminds her strongly of rem: tall and imposing, with purple-tipped white dreadlocks, knowing honey-coloured eyes, a soothing voice. and, meeting this girl, misa finally feels a genuine version of what she had been forcing herself to feel for light.


End file.
